


Flames Of Fortune

by Thunderfire69



Series: Symbrock stuff [1]
Category: Venom (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eddie angst, Eddie centric, Eddie is sad, Eddie misses Venom, How Eddie got Venom back, I just saw Venom for the second time today, I squealed even more than I did the first time I saw it, It’s definitely a rom com, M/M, We deserve an explanation Sony, don’t worry he gets him back, it really is the best, symbrock, this is gay, veddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: How Eddie got Venom back





	Flames Of Fortune

**Goodbye, Eddie.**

 

“No!” 

 

And then, in a rush of wind and burning fire, Venom was gone- Eddie could feel his absence, like a cavity in his chest.

 

He felt hollow, alone.

 

Then his body hit the water, driving the breath from him; for a moment he lay limp, sinking, before his instincts kicked in and he forced his way up, up, up.

 

His head broke above the surface, and he gulped in air greedily, frantically trying to stay afloat as he did so.

 

After a few moments, Eddie managed to gather himself enough to strike out for shore, Venom momentarily forgotten as he desperately swam towards the beach.

 

His exhausted body managed to get him to shore fairly quickly, and he was soon dragging himself over the rough sand, coughing up water and still heaving for breath.

 

Once he’d crawled a safe distance from the water, Eddie collapsed onto his front, sand digging into his cheek as he stared across the shore; his vision blurred, and he was pretty sure they were people heading his way.

 

The last thing Eddie thought of before he completely blacked out was Venom; Venom, who was now missing, making him feel hollow, incomplete, damaged.

  
  


When Eddie woke again, he was in a hospital.

 

The room was white, sterile, much too clean.

 

The glare bouncing off the walls hurt his eyes, and when a kind nurse told him he was free to go, Eddie couldn’t get out of there fast enough.

 

He immediately returned to the beach, without any reasoning, acting on pure instinct.

 

The majority of the wreckage had been either completely obliterated in the fire, like Carlton Drake and Riot had, or had been removed, since only small scraps of metal and the destroyed launchpad indicated that anything had even occurred here at all.

 

Sighing, Eddie sat down on the sand, feeling more hollow and empty without Venom than ever.

 

As he stared down at the sand between his feet, he realised it was shifting,  _ moving _ .

 

Eddie jumped back, startled, only for a familiar, slime-looking black creature to emerge from beneath the sand.

 

“Venom!” Joy overtook Eddie, and he stretched forward his hand; the symbiote crawled its way up his arm, and onto his chest, where it sunk through his skin and into him again.

 

**Eddie.**

 

He could feel how weak Venom was, how tired, how hungry, how wrecked.

 

But yet the symbiote made the effort of coming out from between his shoulder blades, circling around to face Eddie, giving him something solid and real to prove that he had Venom back.

 

“Venom… I thought…” Eddie couldn’t bring himself to voice it, and Venom sensed this, instead just pushing forward to rest against Eddie’s chest.

 

**“I’m here.”**

 

It was almost reverently that Eddie put one arm, then the other around Venom, holding him tightly.

 

“I missed you.”

 

**“Missed you too. Now, chocolate.”**

 

Eddie laughed, and released the symbiote, who sunk back into his skin.

 

“Alright, chocolate it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uh just curious how old do y’all think I am based on my writing (and if you know my age what age would you think I am if you didn’t know my age)?


End file.
